


创业未半

by Riza0808



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riza0808/pseuds/Riza0808
Summary: 全圆佑捡到文俊辉的时候，没有想到他会是这么黏人的小猫咪。





	创业未半

已删。

**Author's Note:**

> 写的很菜。  
可是原梗真的超级可爱的我怎么写的这么悲情！！！！！！！  
可是原梗真的好可爱啊呜呜呜呜呜！！！！  
再次宣布飞飞是最可爱的小猫咪！


End file.
